


No Comfort in the Soviet Union

by LunarApocalipse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Forced Riding, My Poor Baby Didn't Need This, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarApocalipse/pseuds/LunarApocalipse
Summary: Latvia is basically just raped by Russia. I don't know how else to describe this.
Relationships: Female Latvia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	No Comfort in the Soviet Union

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in one sitting, and I haven't edited it at all. Please point out things. I just really need to make more crap for this ship, since it really isn't given enough love.
> 
> This is also the first thing I have ever written for Hetalia.
> 
> Also tell me if the rating should go up.

It was a cold and bitter night in Russia, quite normal for the country. 

But within the walls of a large mansion on the outskirts of Moscow, there was quite a lot of heat being made.

"M-master…" A young, feminine voice quietly called from beneath a large man. "Please… please stop… I don't like this…"

The large man chuckled cruelly. "Shush, my sweet little flower, you will come to like this soon." With that the man stuck his fingers in between the girls panties and her body, rubbing his fingers all over her soft opening.

The girl moaned out a distressed sob, half hoping her brothers would hear and rescue her, and the other half not wanting them to know how weak she was. She had no idea which idea appealed to her more. One would save her body, while the other, her dignity.

The man’s fingers took a sudden dive into her, making her squirm and scream out in a sudden unwanted discomfort. The man, noticing this, smiled lustfully and plunged his fingers in even deeper and faster than before.

“There, there, my sweet Latvia, it will get much better soon, my sweet.” The man cooed in the young girl, Latvia’s, ears. “Just lay back and enjoy it.”

Latvia closed her eyes to hide the tears that were welling up behind her eyelids. She wanted nothing more than to be back in her shared room with her brothers. It was so nice, and warm, and comforting under that shared quilt, but alas, she wasn’t there. Instead, she was laid down on her back in Master Russia’s room waiting for him to taint her body forever.

“AHH!” Latvia screamed out, no doubt alerting the others in the house of her position, as Russia plunged another finger, the third one if she was counting, and pulled off her lace panties at the same moment. He thrusted his fingers in faster and faster until they were all pulled out in an instant. 

Latvia fooled herself for just a moment, thinking that maybe, just maybe if she had even the slightest bit of luck, that he was done. That she would be let out of his bed and allowed to go cry in her brothers’ arms. But no. She knew that wasn’t the case the second she felt something bigger, much bigger than the fingers had been, press it’s tip up to her entrance. She knew at this moment that there was no escape from her fate, and that she would be taken on this bed. Her first time having sex would be with a man she didn’t love.

It wasn’t what she wanted for herself. She wanted to be wooed, courted like the proper ladies in her books were, not forcefully taken by her unloving master. 

Her thoughts were ended swiftly when Russia’s penis breached through her inner walls. It felt like her insides were being battered and beaten senselessly with an unforgiving axe. 

“Yes, yes my sweet little flower, keep clenching, it feels so nice.” Russia groaned, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling of his servant’s walls tightening around him in protest of his rough and sudden penetration. The feeling was so much different than any of the other people he had ever fucked before.

Latvia’s eyes were open now, letting the previously hidden tears slip their way out and into the open. A small bead of sweat dripped onto her face from Russia’s. He was smiling in pleasure, causing Latvia to release a fresh wave of tears onto her face when she realized she was the only miserable one.

“Master?” Lithuania’s voice called from the doorway. “Is something going on in there? We heard screaming, and were wondering if there was anything wrong? Is there?”

‘Of course there is you big dummy!’ Latvia thought. ‘Now come save me, please! Anything to make this end.’

Russia, it seemed, did not reciprocate her thoughts and told Lithuania, “No, nothing is wrong. Now, I do not believe that all of the laundry is done? I know that’s Latvia’s job, but I am afraid that she will be… out of commission, for a little while. I would like you to do her chores for her. Go.”

Lithuania hesitated for a moment outside the door, but in the end he left, and Latvia’s last glimmer of hope was crushed.

“Now, Latvia, hopefully we won’t be interrupted anymore. That would be quite unfortunate, right?” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before he spoke again. “Little Latvia, I would like you to be more involved, I do not want to do all the work. That would be unfair, and all is fair in the Union.”

Latvia thought about it. If she tried to refuse, then that would possibly make Russia mad, and she really didn’t want this to be any worse than it already was. But is she accepted, then she would lose whatever shred of her dignity was left. 

Latvia looked up at Russia’s face, and when she saw it she shakily said, “O-of course, Master. I will do better…”

Russia smiled and resumed his thrusting. “Tell me Latvia, tell me how much you want this.”

“I-I want it so badly, Master Russia. Please, give me more. I want it!” Latvia was shouting as loudly as she could, or trying to shout. It was more of a normal speaking voice spoken in short breaths. 

He chuckled and flipped her over onto his lap. “Good girl, take what you want so badly.”

Latvia quivered as she got up. Positioning her hips over Russia’s monstrous hard on, she sank down as far as she could possibly go. She was only allowed to rest there for a moment before Russia shouted a command at her to do it again, which she did.

Up and down and down again Latvia was forced to go, making her insides bleed with each new penetration. She would surely not be able to move after this, but she continued on anyways out of fear for the punishment if she stopped. 

“Faster, my flower, faster. Don’t think of stopping, don’t think of anything. Just focus on me.”

Latvia found that his advice was useful, if she didn’t think about what she was doing, then it was so much easier to do what he was asking of her. So, that’s what she did. Clearing her mind of all thought, she thrust down on Russia harder than before. 

Riding the man with a renewed vigor she unknowingly began to moan, finding some sort of sick pleasure out of being forced to have sex with the larger man. She tensed as she felt the man hold her down on his cock.

“Ah, Yes, Latvia. You take me so well, so well my sweet.” Russia said this as his cock released his seed into her, the white liquid flowing freely, making a mess all over the two of them.

Latvia began to cry again when she felt the liquid inside of her, tainting her already hurt insides with white. ‘Why?’ Latvia sobbed, out loud this time. ‘Why did he have to do this to me, what have I done to make this happen to me?’

“Why are you crying, little Latvia?” Russia asked with genuine confusion flowing in his pupils. “Don’t you feel happy knowing that you have served me so well?” 

Latvia snapped when she heard him say this to her. “No! I didn’t want this, any of this, I just wanted to be able to live miserably in this place you’ve confined me and the others to! But you couldn’t even allow me to do this, instead you had to make things even worse! Now, I’m going to have to live with this, knowing that you’ve invaded my body in the worst way imaginable!” Latvia slammed her fists against his chest as she tried to hop off of his lap, causing herself to crumble into a pathetic heap on the floor.

Russia watched her with his temper growing even worse as he realized what she said to him. 

“Is that really how you feel?” Russia got out of his bed and walked slowly over to where Latvia was crumpled on the floor. “I just tried to make you happy, Latvia. Aren’t teenage girls your age going through puberty? Don’t you want sex then?”

Latvia, seemingly realizing what she said to her boss just moments before, stayed quiet. She really didn’t want to get herself into more trouble than she was already likely in. She really wanted to just leave, and go cuddle up with her brothers. 

“Oh, don’t be like that little Latvia, it only hurt because it was your first time! I’m sure that if we did it more, then it wouldn’t hurt at all!” Russia smiled happily when he said this as he grabbed his pipe off the floor where it had been resting the whole time. “But for now, let me distract you from the pain!”

Latvia’s eyes widened when she saw him grab the pie and raise it above his head. She knew what was coming. 

“AHHH!” Latvia screamed as loudly as she could when the pipe came down upon her head. The blow made her neck snap quickly to the side. 

Three swipes of the pipe rained down onto her, before a session of footsteps was heard outside of the door. 

“Mr. Russia!” Estonia said from behind the closed door. “Ms. Belarus is here, she said that she wishes to see you. She’s coming up right now!”

Russia looked scared for a quick moment before he hurriedly picked Latvia up and opened the door. Estonia and Lithuania were both there, they looked equally scared. Russia placed Latvia in Lithuania’s arms before giving an excuse to leave and shutting the door.

Taking this as a clear dismissal, the two Baltics and their fallen sister left down the hallway and didn’t stop to talk until they had reached their shared bedroom. 

Latvia was delicately placed on the bed. She had fallen asleep on the way back to their room. Lithuania and Estonia shared looks of pity with each other before both silently nodded, agreeing to let her sleep. They would discuss this in the morning, but for now, there were more chores to do.


End file.
